Khal Azho
Khal Azho is a young Khal of a Khalasar many thousands strong gained by the death of 3 of his 4 brothers. He is a capable warrior and commander yet to make his name truly known amongst the wider world, having already sacked Norvos and Lhazareen lands as well as taking his valyrian steel sword as tribute from Qohor. Appearance Khal Azho is a strong man, an active lifestyle including much combat has given him a capable body. His hair is typical of a successful dothraki Khal, a long, dark black braid with small bells. He stands tall, no giant, but able to impose a strong presence regardless. Azho also keeps a well trimmed beard, equally as dark as his hair. History Azho was born the youngest son of Khal Rommo, a powerful Khal of the dothraki with a Khalasar of tens of thousands of screamers. His reputation was well known but it did not extend to Azho so far down in the family. His mother was the Khaleesi Jeddi who gave birth to 2 of his brothers: Viqallo and Vindello. Azho never grew close to Viqallo, aware of his presence as an older brother but always ignored by Viqallo as insignificant. Azho grew resentment as a child, only finding comfort with his father or mother. He often fought with other children and trained with Vindello and Anno. From this he learned to become a good duelist and a skilled warrior with fist, arakh and bow. As Azho grew he spent his time perfecting command of horses and his riding skills. It wasn’t hard to ride well in the Khalasar with it being a way of life, but Azho aspired to better. His control masterful, able to move his horse with grip on the reigns. Life for Azho was not wholly eventful until 265AC when he was 10. The Khalasar had been successful, taking tributes and slaves wherever they rode but such travel exposed Azho’s father, Khal Rommo to new diseases and eventually on the ride home in the dothraki sea he fell from his horse. Vigilant to stay riding to the end, he passed mere hours later. Viqallo, now a respected ko in his father’s Khalasar took a large portion of the Khalasar’s riders with him to follow him in his endeavours. The younger brothers, respectively 25, 21, 20 and 10 were left to command the rest. Azho, too young to lead on his own chose to follow his third eldest brother Vindello as the only other son of Jirri still around for him. The remnants of the Khalasar not taken by Viqallo were split between Vindello, Gorro and Anno quite evenly. Vindello chose to return to Vaes dothrak to bring his mother, recently widowed, to the Dosh Khaleen. Khal Rommo’s other wife, Thirri had died earlier in 264AC and as such could not go. Time passed uneventfully under Vindello’s rule. The Khalasar was not to be ignored but ultimately they could not field the strength to sack great cities and carve themselves into history. However Azho became determined to remedy this. He challenged the decisions and competence of one of Khal Vindello’s kos, his ability to duel improving as did his riding. Azho won the fight, gaining command and respect he had never had. He was now something more than just a dead Khal’s youngest son. More uneventful time would pass and Azho would further his riding in battle during small conflicts with other Khalasars. Eventually he deemed his support within the Khalasar enough. Accusing Vindello of weakness and insulting him Azho provoked a challenge that would be the end of Vindello. The suddenness allowing for Azho to open Vindello, spilling his innards to the floor of his tent. Some riders would leave but many, many would stay. Slaying one’s own brother is no achievement, but a Khal and his bloodriders? There was respect for him there, some hope that he might lead the riders to better prospects. Azho decided that if he could acquire Vindello’s riders he could too with Gorro and Anno. Soon within the same year, *Khal* Azho would lead his Khalasar to Gorro under the pretense of peace. Reconciliation with a long missed brother. As planned though Azho once more challenged a brother. Khal Gorro did not wish to spill blood, the similar size of the Khalasars would decimate them all if they were to fight in the field and with no grand Khalasar on either side they would surely fade into obscurity if they did. Khal Gorro did as he deemed best and he lost. Anno, hearing of his brother’s conflicts took it upon himself to end Azho’s conquest on his own terms before Azho came to him. A number of small skirmishes occurred between the Khalasars as they neared each other. The brothers met to ‘negotiate’, Anno hoped he could beat Azho with a swift duel wielding two arakhs he withdrew without warning. The duel of death followed, a swooping dance of curved blades. Once more Azho fought, once more he succeeded. Knocking Anno to the floor with a clean sweep of his leg, Azho brought down his blade. Anno was left without hands to fight with, to steer his stallion, to cling to life. Azho, the young Khalakka. 2 of khal Rommo’s two surviving sons. With no other Khal nearby to follow and surrounded by the screamers of Khal Azho’s Khalasar, many of Khal Anno’s riders assimilated into the ranks of Azho’s horde. Anno’s bloodriders were slain, the unwilling riders and kos were enslaved. The reign of Khal Azho as a major power had begun, now...if only people knew who he was. So engrossed in his own conquests, Azho failed to see that his respect as a warrior ran dry outside the ranks of his Khalasar. He would have to prove himself no longer to his dead father, no longer to his own aspirations...but to all. But where to start? Years prior the Khalasar of Khal Rommo had visited Norvos and with him he brought his horde and threats and Azho. If Azho’s name did not escape the dothraki sea now, it certainly did not pass the walls of Norvos and especially not into the minds of the city’s people. A fact that much frustrated Azho when his Khalasar descended upon the city demanding payment of blood and tribute or more tribute. When the Bearded Priests and Magisters refused to pay tribute to Khal Azho and his khalasar of 12,000 riders, stating that they had not heard of, and therefore were not frightened of the young Khal, the Dothraki sacked the Low City, burning the wooden palisades that surrounded it, and filling the waters of the Dock Front with the bodies of those his bloodriders had no further desire to gain pleasure from. When he rode his khalasar east, towards Qohor, the Qohorik were quick to offer tribute, fearing the same fate would befall their city and Azho left Qohor with a valyrian steel arakh. *Jaqqa*. With 12,000 at his back and a sword to cut through even the mightiest foes. Azho marched on east. First to Vaes Dothrak, paying tribute to the Dosh Khaleen before marching on to Lhazar. A dozen burned villages later and a dozen so more and a few thousand slaves, Khal Azho brought his winnings to Yunkai though this time he chose not to threaten the city with his accomplished army. Instead, Yunkai bought the Lhazareen slaves for two hundred bed slaves, and the weight of him and his bloodriders in precious metals. Now Khal Azho turns once more to Lhazar as the next step in his ever successful path. Timeline of important events * 255AC - Azho is born to Khal Rommo and Khaleesi Jeddi. * 264AC - Thirri, the second wife of Rommo dies. * 265AC - Khal Rommo falls from his horse due to sickness, Viqallo defeats a number of the Khalasar’s Kos and forms a new Khalasar leaving the remaining brothers and his mother behind. * 265AC - Azho chooses to follow the Khalasar of his brother Vindello in taking their mother to Vae Dothrak to join the Dosh Khaleen. * 273AC - Azho duels one of Vindello’s Kos, he is allowed to become Ko to Vindello. * 274AC - Azho is determined to become more and challenges and kills Vindello, taking control of a large portion of his Khalasar in the 2nd moon of 274AC. * 274AC - The 8th moon of 274Ac sees Azho come across Gorro’s Khalasar. Gorro is challenged and beaten by Azho, as with Vindello, many kos follow him from the Khalasar. * 275AC - In the 6th moon, Anno is determined to prove himself the better brother and hoping to grow his Khalasar, decides to challenge Azho after they both shortly leave Vaes Dothrak. Azho kills Anno too. * 277AC - Azho travels west hoping to gain notoriety as he is yet to gain a reputation for actions outside of the dothraki sea and proving he is a good leader beyond duels. * 277AC - Azho threatens Norvos, no payment is offered as he is ‘unknown’ and consequently he sacks the low city. * 277AC - Hearing of Norvos’ sacking, when Azho rides to Qohor he is paid tribute in the form of a valyrian steel arakh in exchange for not sacking the city. He moves on back to the dothraki sea with his new prize. * 278AC/279AC - Azho ravages the Lhazareen lands, sacking over a dozen villages. He captures many thousands of slaves which are traded to Kunkai for a large payment. * 280AC - Azho returns to conquering Lhazareen lands. Family * Rommo / Father / 215AC - 265AC / Deceased * Jeddi / Mother / 218AC - present / 62 * Thirri / Mother to Gorro and Anno / 220AC - 264AC / Deceased * Viqallo / Brother / 235AC - present / 45 * Gorro / Half-Brother / 240AC - 274AC / Deceased * Vindello / Brother / 244AC - 274AC / Deceased * Anno / Half-Brother / 245AC - 275AC / Deceased * Miri / Wife(Khaleesi) / 258AC - 281AC / Sickly / Added during rp./ ((/u/a_lioness_not_a_lamb )) * Mengo / Son(Khalakka) / 281AC - 281AC / Dead / Stillborn during rp. Supporting characters: * Hezzo / Bloodrider / 254AC - present / 26 / Ambidextrous * Villo / Bloodrider / 250AC - present / 30 / Martially adept * Nizho / Bloodrider / 260AC - present / 20 / Vitality * Aqo / Ko / 249Ac - present / 31 / Authorative * Qarbo / Ko / 259AC - present / 21 / Beserker * Barbo / Ko / 241AC - present / 39 / Martially adept * Rhanno / Ko / 230AC - present / 50 / Leadership / Added during rp. / Ruler of Vaes Ivezho(Kosrak). Recent events: Azho is a young khal, and still relatively unknown outside of the Dothraki Sea and nearby cities. Azho is the fifth son of Khal Rommo. None expected him to eventually lead a khalasar, but after besting three of his brothers in fights to the death, he gained the respect of many Dothraki enough to form his own khalasar. Once his khalasar was formed, he headed west to the Free City of Norvos, which he sacked after they refused to pay tribute to the young khal. Returning back to the Dothraki Sea with his spoils from Norvos, Azho stopped at Qohor. Qohor, having heard of the pillaging of Norvos that had just recently occurred, thought it wise to bribe the young khal with a gift. They presented him with an arakh made of Valyrian steel, which he calls Jaqqa, “the killer”. Recently, he has taken to raiding and slaughtering Lhazareen as a way to stay close to Vaes Dothrak. He believes that the more his exploits are heard back in Vaes Dothrak, the more Dothraki will join him. He is particularly interested in challenging Khal Horro for dominion of his khalasar once he is sure he can win. - 280AC: Azho conquered Hesh in Lhazar. Losing 120 riders but killing many more of the enemy. The city has been renamed to Vaes Liqakh (City of Tears). - 280AC: Azho conquered Lhazosh in Lhazar: Losing 472 riders but slaughtering/enslaving the entire population after a number of unsuccessful attempts. Lhazosh was renamed Vaes Athnithar (City of Pain). - 280AC: Azho negotiates with the last Lhazareen city; Kosrak. A deal is struck and the city's Queen, Miri of Kosrak is wed to Azho outside the city walls. Kosrak's idols are removed and its army disarmed and dispersed. The Ghiscari population of the city was enslaved, leaving the Lhazareen. A host of 1,000 riders is to be stationed to protect the city and it is renamed Vaes Ivezho (City of Beasts). - 280AC: Azho defeats a Ghiscari relief force sent from Meereen to defend Kosrak/Vaes Ivezho. It arrives too late and the city is already under Azho's control. They are slain on the open field by the newly wed Khal. - 280AC: Azho defeats a Ghiscari relief force sent from Astapor to defend Kosrak/Vaes Ivezho. It arrives too late and the city is already under Azho's control. They face a larger khalasar than the Meereenese forces as Azho recruits almost 7,000 new riders. The Ghiscari are slain on the open field by the Khal, the scene witnessed by the Khaleesi that requested them. - 281AC: Azho arrives at Vaes Dothraki where Miri is accepted and approved as his Khaleesi, there she eats a stallion's heart and the child she carries is declared the stallion that will mount the world. Here Azho gains two new notable riders, Aggo and Zaroqqo. - 281AC: The Khalasar arrives at Qohor where Azho demands a tribute of Valyrian steel, he is refused under the falsehood that Qohor possesses none as they paid it to Khal Viqallo, Azho's brother. Enraged by the alternate tribute offered to him, Azho mounts a failed siege upon the heavily fortified city where his slaves fail to break open the gates. - 281AC: The Loss at Qohor prompts Azho to pillage the Qohorik countryside, his gains are little but a number of Qohorik people are enslaved, during this short time period Miri goes into labour with their child Mengo. Neither child nor mother survive much to Azho's dismay. - 281AC: The Orphans of Ny sar make attempts to scout and assassinate Khal Azho as per a contract ordered by Norvos, they fail as the few men sent are captured and do not reveal the forces behind the plot. - 281AC: Azho travels to Norvos with less specific demands of tribute from Norvos than Qohor. He is paid generously to leave in light of his last actions of slaughter against the city 4 years ago. - 281AC: The Khalasar is then lead by Azho to Pentos where he makes demands of tribute and offers to take the Andalosi refugees that burden their walls. He is paid generously and granted control and enslavement of the thousands of migrants. - 281AC: The Holy town of Mantalos is approached and Azho demands surrender of the town, the residents attempt to pay his horde away but their lacking defences and military tempt Azho to taking the tribute and conquering the town anyway, taking the famed stone around which is was founded as well as tearing down the grand church that housed it. - 281AC: Travelling south along the Rhoyne, Azho raids a number of villages and towns in a search for blood and death. As he reaches the lands of Myr where he aims to challenge the great Khal Horro. He arrives late and the Harrying of Myr has already occured. In the wake of Horro's death at the hands of Targaryens the new Khal Losho, fueled by his victory over the Targaryens, duels Azho for rule over the riders of one another's Khalasars. Azho comes out victorious and leads his new Khalasar 25,000 strong to the now weakened Myr when he demands suitable tribute. - 281AC: At Myr, Azho iss ultimately paid tribute by Baelor Targaryen. The tribute iss a crippling sum mostly consisting of gold, slaves and horses. Initially Azho finds great insult when the Targaryens fail to show at a meeting outlined by their emissary, consequently he plans to then exact a bloody revenge upon Myr's people by reducing everything outside the city to ash. Just in time however the city pays up a great sum, preventing such a plan taking place. Azho then demands more to make up for the perceived transgression against him and rides away with even more gifts than the city intended to pay. - 281AC: After the events at Myr, Azho heads back to Vaes Dothrak with his amassed wealth where he recruits hundreds more riders. He attempts to find and acquire exotic or valuable goods in the vast markets at Vaes dothrak but finds little success. With nothing else for him there at the time he sends out scouts to gather information on the potential path his Khalasar could take, first heading to Vaes Ivezho where he left so many moons ago. Category:Dothraki Category:Essosi